


Rendezvous

by seldomvisions



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomvisions/pseuds/seldomvisions
Summary: Cordelia and Misty reveal something they’ve been hiding from each other during a night together.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t remember if i’ve edited this or not so i hope it’s okay

Misty sat on the couch watching as Cordelia pressed play on a song, they'd both gotten all dressed up, just to dance here alone at the academy in Cordelia's room. 

Misty couldn't help but stare at her supreme. Her supreme. She still couldn't believe she had gotten so lucky as to end up with someone like Cordelia. 

Cordelia was dressed in a fitted black dress that flared from the waist down, soft sparkles strewn throughout the lace bodice. Misty wore a white lace layered dress that stopped at the knees, Stevie's shawl wrapped securely around her shoulders. 

Can't keep it a secret  
We can take it or leave it here  
Don't wanna wait for the weekend to be close to you, 

The words swam through the room as the beat faded to the lyrics and Cordelia held her hand out in front of Misty, "May I have this dance?". Misty grabbed her hand and Cordelia pulled her off of the couch into the middle of the room. They had both spent the evening moving everything as best they could so they could have as much floor space as possible. 

oooh  
Got me high on believing  
We're practicing what we're preaching, babe  
Find a moment to sneak in and get close to you, oooh

Cordelia pulled Misty close as they slow danced to the song, "Our song..." Misty whispered and squeezed Cordelia's hand in recognition, remembering the best memories with her. "What else?" Cordelia knew Misty was smiling as she laid her head on her shoulder, both enjoying this pure moment of bliss. 

I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
I'll let you pick the place and time  
I don't care if we cross the line rendezvous  
Give me that look, I get tongue tied  
It's always a roller coaster ride rendezvous

As the chorus chimed in, Cordelia pulled away and twirled Misty around, as she watched the smile play at her mouth and caught her back into her arms. Cordelia loved her smile more than anything in the world and simply just hoped Misty felt the same about her. 

Your body's so inviting  
Getting me so excited, I... taste your lip when I bite it, I'm so close to you, oooh  
Touching me in public, yeah  
Baby, got me love sick we... let 'em stare, you don't mind it 'cause I'm close to you, oooh

They both knew the song would end soon, but they didn't want this moment to end just yet. 

I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
I'll...

The song started to fade and Misty caught Cordelia's gaze, giving her a soft smile. Cordelia smiled back, "I love you," the words spilled from her mouth before she had the chance to stop them. She instantly let go of Misty and turned away, apologizing. "I didn't mean to, I know it's a big thing and you don't have to say it back and we can just forget I said-" Misty simply kissed her. 

She kissed her and kissed her until they both had to catch their breath and Cordelia looked to the floor, soft tears rolling down her cheeks. Misty wiped Cordelia's tears and held her face in her hands, looking into her eyes intensely. "I love you too Delia," and kissed her again. 

Cordelia pulled away once more, "Y-you do?", and Misty nodded. "Of course I do," Cordelia wept harder now, not able to hold back her surge of emotions. Misty made her so incredibly happy, and knowing the girl loved her the same... no feeling could compare. 

"Can we dance again?" Misty whispered and Cordelia nodded, pressing replay on the song with a smile so big she simply couldn't hide it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s so short


End file.
